


Next to Me - Kiba Inuzuka x Reader (Fluff)

by A_Taste_of_Sunshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taste_of_Sunshine/pseuds/A_Taste_of_Sunshine
Summary: I've always viewed Kiba with a lot more depth than the anime allowed him to have. Here's some super cute fluff for your enjoyment, featuring my favorite character(s) from the entire series!Music I was inspired by:"Next to Me" by Imagine Dragons





	Next to Me - Kiba Inuzuka x Reader (Fluff)

She adored the hypnotic pitters and patters of the rain, and the lovely, indescribable scent of “freshness” it brought to the land. 

Freshness. She snorted as she thought about the countless arguments she and Kiba had gotten into over this very topic. “Fresh?! Are you kiddin’!? No way, you can’t fool me with that “freshness” bullcrap. I can’t smell a damned thing! The rain messes with my nose, and guess it’s messin’ with your head, too,” He’d laugh that low, gravelly laugh he always laughed, and sling his arm around her shoulders.

(Y/N) sighed happily, until a crisp drum of thunder shook her nerves and rattled the memories right out of her skull. She slumped forward on the bed, staring passed the droplets blurring the window until she could see the smooth grey clouds, covering up the beautiful blue sky like a big ol’ ugly slab of cement. Lightning bolts played an intense game of tag up there, the whistling winds their cheerleaders. 

She missed those bright, beautiful stars way up there. 

Even more? She missed the owner of that goofy, fanged grin that always lit up like those very stars when he saw her. 

(Y/N) finally rose from the indent in the bed they shared. Getting used to sharing a bed with someone was no easy trade, but it was something magical to wake up next to someone who made you feel so thoroughly...happy. It was a happiness that drew the butterflies in her stomach, the light to her eyes, and what brought on the horrible smile she could never contain.

She marched out of the bedroom and groaned all the way down the steps. She skipped into the kitchen doorway and slung herself forward, pouting when she didn’t see him lurking around for a snack, or sniffing at the refrigerator trying to figure out which moldy leftovers were “stinkin’ the place up”. 

A solid 180 turn, and she spotted a familiar head of messy brown hair poking up over the couch. (Y/N) smiled giddily.

Akamaru stared her down, curiosity dancing in his eyes. She gently shushed him, sticking her tongue out as she toed around him.

She cleared her throat, and gaped when he didn’t even entertain a flinch. She saw that stupidly cute uptilt to the corners of his lips, but he didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes again and grunted out a chuckle.

(Y/N) puffed out her cheeks and dramatically threw herself on the couch, sighing theatrically as her head landed in his lap and her arms flailed up in the air. 

“Kiba! This is no time for snoozing! I’m super duper bored, and the stupid ol’ clouds are covering up all my pretty stars!” She giggled as she smooshed his cheek with the side of her foot, beaming at him with a glowing, bubbly smile. 

Kiba grinned wolfishly. “Tch. Sad because you can’t see me up in the night sky, huh?” 

(Y/N) puffed out her cheeks and smooshed his face until she couldn’t see that arrogant smirk anymore. 

He growled and cracked his eyes open, tsking. “You’re in for it now, lil’ red!” He snatched her foot and brought the ankle to his lips, viciously ravaging her sensitive skin with fanged kisses. 

“Eeeek! No, stop it stop it stopit!” She laughed and kicked and screeched in delight. He nudged at her toes with his nails, chuckling. His stomach flopped; god, she was so cute. 

“Uwah! I give, I give! Cheater!” (Y/N) gasped for breath as she retreated to the other side of the couch, “Tickling’s NOT allowed!” She laughed heartily and buried her toes underneath the rim of his shirt until finally, she relaxed again.

Kiba bent down and nipped at the tip of her nose, taking in her scent. She always smelled so sweet, yet spicy. Like cinnamon. He lingered there a moment longer than he meant to, distracted taking her in. Her face was so cute and her complexion so flawless; her hair framed it all so beautifully, but more than anything, her eyes tied it all together. They were so damned bright. For someone who liked the stars so much, he was surprised she didn’t see them twinkling back at her in the mirror.

“Whaddaya wanna do then, eh?” He pulled away, unbeknownst to him the goosebumps riding all along her arms, or the dryness that had crawled up from her throat.

“Kiss!” She giggled, making grabby motions at him. 

“Heh. Guess I can manage that.” Kiba smirks wildly down at her, planting his palms on either side of his lovely woman. 

Kiba leaned in for the kill. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he thought about their lips touching, feeling how soft and warm her...tongue was. He gaped like a fish, eyes bursting open. 

“Whaf thah--!” 

He stared into the small beady eyes of Akamaru, who then smooshed his cheek with a mighty helping of love and slobber. Kiba wretched back in surprise, nails digging into his face as a blush bloomed and tinted his ears ruby. 

(Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh and, after kissing Akamaru on the head, she threw herself into Kiba’s arms. “Don’t worry! We have all night for you to practice! Akamaru’s rearing to go! Right, boy?” 

Kiba didn’t find Akamaru’s bark particularly reassuring. “Who’s side are you on anyway, pal?” He growled, nudging his best friend. He grumbled something low, inaudible to her ears as she laughed, and he watched her smile light up the room. 

“...I love you guys.” 

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! More to come in the future; I gotta get some of this fluff (and, maybe some other goodies) outta my head!


End file.
